Top 11 America the Insane
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: Another top 11, this time.. on America. we'll point out the good parts and the bad so i hope you enjoy...unless America wants to eat those hamburgers the entire time. the second in my top 11 one-shot stories for Hetalia. AmericaxOC Ireland
1. Chapter 1: Another Countdown list

Hi there and welcome to my second Hetalia Fanfic. Since I just started to get into the series, I thought I would start out a top 11 reason's why on Hetalia. If you read my first one on Top 11-Lovable Italy, you know that this is just like that one. . .

Only this time, it's the Top 11-reasons why someone would hate America (The one who goes, "coz I am the hero" if you forgot".) and it has my Hetalia OC: Ireland explaining the reasons why. (*And I'm going by the Anime names, example: England-Britian.)

So this fanfic is dedicated for all the fans of Hetalia and anime fans alike.

And I don't own Hetalia at all, Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. Without the creator, we wouldn't have an awesome series, so thank you Himaruya-Sensei ^-^.

So please subscribe and Review if you liked it or if you have any comments about this. Thank you and please enjoy!

**Warning: ****This is an OCxAmerica pairing,**** so if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself…. The background story was added, so it will help you understand it better.**

**OC NAME: ****Laura GreenHeart aka: Ireland**

**Appearance:**** Light Summer-Red color hair (long-below waist), light blue eyes, (almost ocean like color) and kinda tall (medium height, if it's easier)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <strong>**America…Start the countdown (11-9)**

_**As another day passes by us. . . **_

_**So does another day in the lives of the countries . . . And another World Conference is about to begin. But before that happens, we get to have another one of Ireland's top list's. . . **_

_~Hetalia~_

"Ok, so what to do now. . . I'm soooo bored . . . AGAIN" A girl with light summer-red colored hair and greenish-blue eyes said to herself as she sat on the grassy ground and stared out into the sky. It was a sunny day and she had a day off from being in all those world conference meetings.

And once again, the karma of boredom got to her again. And boy did she hated it.

And also once again, most of her friends were busy for the day so she was home alone . . .again with nothing to do She had thought of new things to do and everything else to do to keep herself from being bored:

*Reading all of Japan's book's (including literal and manga titles)

*watched everything she could find on TV

*cleaned up the kitchen from Italy's cooking disaster

*And organized anything that looked out of place.

But now, there was nothing to do . . . and she wanted something to do to keep herself from being bored. As she was about to lie down on the grass and close her eyes, she heard an argument coming from not far from where she was relaxing.

"I said no, you lazy fat pigheaded buffoon!" The girl looked up and saw a short haired blond English accented speaking man, shouting at a another dirty blond haired man with glasses and a old type military coat on, looking like he was full of himself.

"Come on, Britain. You said you would do whatever I say, if I won the game and I did.

So you have to pay up." The blond whined at Britain who gave him a hard staring look.

"I never did agree to something like that. And why on earth do you think that you won the game? It's oblivious that you cheated, America . . ." Britain said as America shook his head.

"I didn't cheat . . .COZ I'M AMERICA AND I'M THE HERO! Hero's don't cheat." America said as Britain started yelling at America again. The two argued once again as the girl started to get annoyed at the two of them.

She held up a fist as she was about to smack them silly . . .

But then she got an idea. . .

She had a way of finally relieving her boredom for the day.

She got up and raced down to the two countries. (*she needed them for her plan.*) As she got closer, she took a deep breath as she yelled out to them.

"AMERICA! BRITAIN! YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING . . . RIGHT NOW!" She yelled at them as she charged straight at them. She couldn't run very fast, due to the long Light evergreen dress that she was wearing, that slowed her down.

She pulled out a small rod from her pocket as she turned into her giant hammer and swung it down between the two countries. It made a banging sound as it hit the ground, leaving a medium size hole in the ground. The two guys jumped out of the way, to avoid being smashed to death by her hammer.

"What the bloody hell was that for? Are you literally trying to kill us with that blasted trinket?" The blonde English man says to her as he starts yelling at her again, "Have you lost your bloody mind, Laura?"

She ignored him as she put her hammer down so she could think properly. After a few minutes of thinking, America decided to argue with Britian again.

They continued where they had left off as Laura continued to think.

A light bulb idea suddenly came into her mind…

And idea that she knew all too well…

"I GOT IT!" She exclaimed as she starts running down to where America was. She couldn't run very fast, due to her long evergreen dress that she was wearing.

When she got close to where America was, she stopped and took in a deep breath.

"A…ME…RI…CA!" She yelled outloud, making America jump in shock. The blonde American turned around to see Laura GreenHeart aka Ireland staring at him, almost out of breath.

"Damn, Ireland. You scared the carp outta me!. . . Do you need me for something?" America asked as she ran over to him and grabbed his hand, as she started to run again.

"Yes I do, America…" Ireland said as an evil grin came onto her face, making him give off a small smile. Since he first laid eyes on her, he had developed strong feelings for her and over the past few months, he had asked Laura almost a thousand times to go out with him, but she always turned him down.

But maybe, this time, . . .

she was finally gonna give him a chance to go out with him…

(**Author: I highly doubt it America!)**

When they got back to Ireland's spot that she was relaxing, as looks at America, still having the evil grin on her face.

"Um, Ireland…" America says as Ireland writes something down in her sketchbook. America looks over to see what she is doing.

"Oh, wow, you have a sketchbook,?...

Hey, wait a minute, ….why does that sound like déjà vu?" Ireland continues to write as America blabs on then stands up and say her announcement:

"**TO HELP WITH MY BOREDOM, I'M GONNA START A TOP 11 COUNTDOWN…**

**ON AMERICA!" **Ireland proclaims as America gives off a smile(* since he also, like Italy has no idea what she's talking about.) She grins at him, as she starts her countdown:

"Ok, to start us off…

This is: **THE TOP 11 REASON'S WHY I HATE YOU AMERICA!"**

"What? How could say that? I thought you gonna let me ask you out again…" America whined at Ireland.

"Oh, there's plenty of reason's why I won't go out with you… and this will tell you WHY!" Ireland said as America started to pout.

"Oh this, I gotta see, Laura!" Britian said, wanting to see his cousin make a fool out of America**. (*Author Note: Yes, in this story, Ireland is Britain's cousin, just to let you know.*)**

**So here we go:**

**#11: ****When you ran away from Grandpa Rome's 'song' the first time…**

America: I never ran from that! why would I do something as stupid as that? I wouldn't, coz I'm the hero!

Ireland: are you sure about that?

Britian: you wanker, you totally did run! I saw you…

America: NO, I DIDN'T! NYA, NYA, NYA, NYA, NYA!

***Group stops as they hear a familiar music coming towards them***

Ireland: is that…

Britian: oh, crap, not this loon again…

***Enter Ancient Rome aka Grandpa Rome as he starts singing The song of 'Hell' again (opera like music)***

_***Sing along if you know the words***_

_Rome: Listen now, as I tell you what hell would be…_

_To begin with all the cooks would be British!_

_The police would all be German,_

_And the engineering would fall to the French!_

_Your lover of course would naturally . . .be Swiss,_

_And all the bankers would be from: ITALY! _

***Random audience applause as Ancient Rome aka Grandpa Rome leaves the area (opera like music ends)***

Ireland: BYE, GRANDPA ROME! ***waves goodbye as America and Britian stare dumbfounded***

America: hahahahaha! RUN AWAY! ***Runs away***This is not me running, I'm just getting something I forgot….

Ireland: he ran away, didn't he?

Britian *sighs* yes he did….

Well, shall we move on to the next one luv?

Ireland: OK, well do it while we wait for him to come back…. Moving on…

**#10: '****The certified Couch stuffing Scones'**

**(* America comes back*)**

America: oh yeah, those did taste bad, especially since Britain made them himself…

Britian: **YOU BASTARD! THOSE SCONES WERE MADE IN A RECIPE PASSED DOWN TO ME, BY MY MUMSY!**

***Starts to strangle America***

Ireland: well, I thought they were good, especially with some butter…

***Stops strangling***

Britian: you did? They were that good?

Ireland: yeah, they were.

Britian: I luv you cousin! ***Hugs Ireland***

America: oh sure, you get a hug and I get a smack to the face…***Grumbles* **and didn't you tell me that she was your sister?

**Author's Voice *Enters and everyone listens up***: well, it's more complicated…see in Ireland, cousins are like siblings and you can marry them without restrictions. So even though in Great Britian, she registered as his sister, in her country they were born as cousins.

That, make any sense to you guys?***All three nod their heads as Author's voice leaves***

America: you know something? That almost sounds like that narrator voice… and I always hated that person.

Britian: I totally agree with you mate…

Ireland nods her head as they continue on to the next number…

**#10: ****When you ran away from Grandpa Rome's 'song' the second time…**

America: I never ran from that!

Ok, maybe I did…but I know I didn't the second time! Why would I do something as stupid as that? I wouldn't, coz I'm the hero!

Ireland: are you sure about that? when Grandpa Rome, we both saw your little feet start running for the hills…

Britian: She's right, you wanker, you totally did run! We both saw you…

America: NO, I DIDN'T! YOU GUYS MESSING WITH ME! NYA, NYA, NYA, NYA, NYA!

***Group stops as they hear a familiar music coming towards them***

Ireland: is that…Grandpa Rome Again?

Britian: oh, crap, not another one….

Ireland: yeah! sing it, Grandpa Rome!

***Enter Ancient Rome aka Grandpa Rome as he starts singing The song of 'Heaven' again (ukulele like music*)**

_***Sing along if you know the words***_

_Rome: Listen now, as I tell you what heaven would be…_

_All the cooks would be French,_

_The police would all be British, Obviously,_

_Engineering would be German,_

_The Bankers would all be from Switzerland,_

_And of course your lover naturally be Italian…YAHOO!~_

***Random audience applause as Ancient Rome aka Grandpa Rome leaves the area (Ukulele like music ends)***

Ireland: BYE, GRANDPA ROME…AGAIN! COME BACK SOON… ***wave's goodbye as America and Britian stare dumbfounded, again***

America: hahahahaha! MORE RUN AWAY! ***Runs away***This is not me running AGAIN, I'm just getting something I forgot…. Those hamburgers I left inside the house…

Ireland: he ran away again, didn't he?

Britian *sighs* yes he did…. That bloody idiot is such a coward…

Well, shall we move on to the next one luv?

Ireland: well, let's go get America first….

_**But for now we need to take a break since Ireland as to start up the next list and those hamburgers America mentioned sounded really good right now…**_

_**And onward to the next set of numbers…*CLIFFY***_

_**~END CHAPTER~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author: yes, I ended it on a cliffy, because I ran out of space to write and time limit. The next chapter will be the next set of numbers …<strong>

**But what they are I can't say, coz that would be spoiling it for you. You'll just have to wait till then…**

**America: Hey, Inu, I'm not liking this….**

**It's all about why I'm hated…. THAT'S NOT A HERO AT ALL! THE HERO CAN'T BE HATED!**

**Author: Do you want a hamburger? *gives him hamburger***

**America: YES! *eats hamburger***

**Britian: WANKER! *Shakes head***

**Author: stay tuned for the next chapter! ~ **


	2. Chapter 2: The second Half

**Author:** So to refresh our memories again from chapter One, The basic background story of these top 11 reasons is this:

If you read my first one on Top 11-Lovable Italy, you know that this is just like that one. . .

Only this time, it's the Top 11-reasons why someone would hate America (The one who goes, "coz I am the hero" if you forgot".) and it has my Hetalia OC: Ireland explaining the reasons why. (*And I'm going by the Anime names, example: England-Britian.) I will also be using quotes and points from the anime, to explain each reason better.

So this fanfic is dedicated for all the fans of Hetalia and anime fans alike.

And I don't own Hetalia at all, Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. Without the creator, we wouldn't have an awesome series, so thank you Himaruya-Sensei ^-^.

So please subscribe and Review if you liked it or if you have any comments about this. Thank you and please enjoy!

**Warning: This is an OCxAmerica pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself…. The background story was added, so it will help you understand it better.**

**OC NAME: Laura GreenHeart aka: Ireland**

**Appearance: Light Summer-Red color hair (long-below waist), light blue eyes, (almost ocean like color) and kinda tall (medium height, if it's easier) **

**America: Wow that's a long speech there. I wonder why I can't say cool and great stuff like that… **

**Author/Inu: Because, that stuff is most said for powerful countries and not idiots like you!**

**America: *shocked face* I'M NOT AN IDIOT! I'M THE…**

**Britian: *finishes America's sentence* A stupid half-git, who has hamburgers on the brain…nitwhit!**

**Author/Inu: *lol* Good one, Britian! **

**America: Dude, quit calling me that. Hero's can't be called names like that.**

**Britian: I beg to differ..**

**Author/Inu: Me too… anyway, lets go forward with chapter two…**

**America: *sadly* But I'm the hero..**

**Britian & Author/Inu: *At America* ****OH SHUT IT, HALF-TWIT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: <strong>**The second Half (8-5)**

_**As we read in the last chapter, Ireland decided to fix her boredom, by making a list all about America. And so far, it's been a lot of fun, seeing his reactions on all the things that she hates about him. **_

_**So we now continue on with set of numbers on that list…**_

_~Hetalia~_

"Alright, so what to say next on the list…" Ireland said to herself as she started up the countdown again. America had come back and was munching on a hamburger happily. He had found a basket of hamburgers and brought it with him, seeing if Ireland wanted some to eat.

When he had brought the basket of hamburgers, she stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"You brought back… hamburgers? Seriously?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you guys might me hungry. You can help yourself if you like Laura…" America said as Ireland started to go through the basket and pick out a hamburger.

She took a few bites as she munched happily on the yummy hamburger. He watched her eat the hamburger, as she continued eating, munching on the hamburger.

"Well, how is it? Its good right?" He asked her as she stopped eating for a second.

"Well, it is good, but you staring at me like that, is kinda creepy…" Ireland said as Britain rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'my food is better'…

***A/N: this just keeps getting better and better, huh audience? So let's get going with the next set of numbers…***

**#8: 'America's Fighter-Plane of Doom'**

Ireland: 'fighter-plane of doom'?

America: yeah, you should have seen it Laura! It was so badass looking!

Britain: I beg to differ, it was totally stupid…

America: you're just jealous, that I had a totally awesome plane, that I got to be a big hero with it…

Ireland: are you sure it was that good?

America: I'm positive…

Ireland: ok, author: roll clip!***Author rolls clip***

_**~Start of America's Fighter-plane clip **_

**America: Check it out yo, how kick ass is my fighter plane of doom? Dude it blowing your mind yet or what?**

**England: I don't get is why did you call me all the way out here to look at a silly Airplane? It's just *stupid*, I could have never came up with the same design, I think it's *stupid*. Very Unique**

**America: Hey thanks man! It was actually used to beat the holy hell you of you, so I'm glad** **you think it's style!**

**Black Man: Scuse me, wasn't that info. suppose to stay a secret?**

**America: It sure was! **

_**~End of America's Fighter-plane clip~**_

***Both Britain and Ireland stare at America who runs away again…***

America: ON WITH THE NEXT NUMBERR….

**#7: Messing with the portraits during the allies meeting:**

Ireland: so, you were the one who did them that day?

Biritain: *goes to strangle America*

Ireland: moving on….

**#6:Everytime you use the word 'Badass' for everything:**

Ireland: No comment here on this one…

Biritain: Ditto!

America: *munching on hamburger and not paying attention.*

Ireland: moving on, I guess….

**#5: How Canada always takes the blame for you for a lot of things:**

Ireland: poor Canada…I feel sorry for the guy…

*Enter Canada*

America: um, who is that guy, over there?

Britain: Um, I'm not sure…

Ireland: you guys…

Canada: Um…I'm Canada.

Ireland: I know….sorry Canada. America's just being a dumbass right now…

_**America starts to get depressed again and goes off to depressed corner and stays there for a while…oh well, it looks like were gonna have to take another break to get ready for the final set of numbers….*Cliffy***_

_**~END CHAPTER~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorInu: yes, I ended it on a cliffy, because I ran out of space to write and time limit…. Again. **

**The next chapter will be the final set of numbers and the last time I have to deal with this idiot …*points at America***

**America: *shocked face* WHAT? THE LAST CHAPTER? THAT'S NOT FAIR, I DON'T WANT IT TO END...*pauses* AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M AN IDIOT?**

**Author/Inu: *Ignores America* But what they are I can't say, coz that would be spoiling it for you. You'll just have to wait till then…**

**America: Inu, you didn't answer me! DON'T INGORE THE HERO! *Tries to give author hug, but gets a punch instead***

**Britian: haha, you totally deserve that! *Points and laughs at America* At least I'm friends with the author, so I can get hugs right?**

**Author/Inu: hell yeah, Britian! *Hugs Britian much to America's horror***

**America: HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! *Rant mode* **

**Author/Inu: Shut it, you _Baka! _I'm a Britian fan anyway!*America goes to depressed corner to pout* So we'll keep America in the depressed Corner, while we wait for the third chapter to come. And please support by reviewing and subscribing…**

**Stay tuned for the next and Final chapter! ~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Set, for the idiot

**Author:** As this is the final chapter and so to refresh our memories again from chapter One, The basic background story of these top 11 reasons is this:

If you read my first one on Top 11-Lovable Italy, you know that this is just like that one. . .

Only this time, it's the Top 11-reasons why someone would hate America (The one who goes, "coz I am the hero" if you forgot".) and it has my Hetalia OC: Ireland explaining the reasons why. (*And I'm going by the Anime names, example: England-Britian.) I will also be using quotes and points from the anime, to explain each reason better.

So this fanfic is dedicated for all the fans of Hetalia and anime fans alike.

And I don't own Hetalia at all; Hetalia belongs to Hideakaz Himaruya-Sensei. Without the creator, we wouldn't have an awesome series, so thank you Himaruya-Sensei ^-^.

So please subscribe and Review if you liked it or if you have any comments about this. Thank you and please enjoy!

Onward, to the Final set in the countdown…

**Warning: This is an OCxAmerica pairing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. And if you don't like it, you have no right to flame it or write any negative comments. If you do read this, it's of your own free will, so all complaints should be kept to yourself…. The background story was added, so it will help you understand it better.**

**OC NAME: Laura GreenHeart aka: Ireland**

**Appearance: Light Summer-Red color hair (long-below waist), light blue eyes, (almost ocean like color) and kinda tall (medium height, if it's easier)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: <strong>**The Final Set (4-1)**

_**As we read in the last chapter's, Ireland decided to fix her boredom, by making a list that says all the things that would make a fan hate America. After many points and fights, with lots of hits by the giant hammer, I think we have made our responses loud and clear. . .**_

_**So we now continue on with the final set of numbers on that list…**_

_~Hetalia~_

"And so…we have finally gotten to the final set of numbers on this idiot's countdown….only a few more to go…" Ireland said in an evil like voice, the kind that fangirls would have when they get those evil ideas…

and it wasn't a good idea to be around her, when she was in that type of mood.

Britain started to get a little scared at the girl's face expression, while America was starting to get depressed for some reason.

He was muttering something about that it wasn't fair that Ireland was saying all these bad points about him and other things. Since he was acting like such a stupid idiot, Ireland decided to just go one ahead without him. . .

**So once again, here we go…**

**#4: 'America the scaredy cat':**

Ireland: *sighs* and you say that you're not afraid of anything….

Britain: *snicker*

America: Hey, I am not!

Britain: Oh really? Why don't we go see that new horror movie at the movie theater. . . .*America lets out a girly like scream and runs for the hills*

Ireland: *O.O* Ok then…let's continue without him for now….

**#3: 'The Hamburgers':**

Ireland: I have nothing to say about this. . .Britain?

Britain: your gonna die from all those bloody hamburgers you eat.

America: no I'm not. . .it won't ever happen. *eats a hamburger*

Britain: *smirk* I guess I made my point. . .

Ireland: ok, just to show that you're not a total pussy, I did have one good point about you. . .

America: BOO-YAH!

Ireland: BUT ONLY ONE! *America continues to eat hamburger*

**#2: *ONLY GOOD POINT* kicking the crap outta those alien guys in the 'paint it white movie':**

Ireland: I guess this is the 'ONLY' good point you'll probably have in your entire life…and it only lasted for a few seconds…

America: but it was so badass wasn't?

Britain: for like five to ten seconds, moron.

America: *laughs very obnoxiously like a damn fool*

Ireland: *sighs* ok, on with the next one…. But first….

_Her and Britain takes a giant step back, as the author comes back and gives America a good smack. . . . right in the face, sending him flying._

_It seemed that the laughing got out of hand and was becoming annoying. So annoying that the author was gonna make him stop. . . by any means necessary._

_So just like in the last top 11 list, she tied up America and put him in time out. . . .not before gagging his mouth, from refraining anymore laughter or stupid comments from him . . . ._

_~Hetalia~_

Ireland: And so, we are now, down to the Final number, but first, let's go through numbers 11-2 as a refresher course for you all! We seriously have to go through this idiot's countdown again, Miss Inu? I mean, once was bad enough…

Author/Inu: Yep we do…and I will also be here for the commentary!

Ireland: ok, I guess…

Author/Inu: Hey, I created you, so you have to deal with it!

So here we go…again….

**TOP 11 REASONS: AMERICA THE INSANE! (11-2)**

**#11: When you ran away from Grandpa Rome's 'song' the first time…**

_**Author: Why would you do something as stupid as that? No one should run away from that! And this is why the hetalia fans call you an idiot, America. . .**_

**#10: 'The Certified Couch stuffing Scones'**

_**Author: You're just asking, to get yourself killed aren't you? But Britain's cooking is awful. . . **_

**#9: When you ran away from Grandpa Rome's 'song' the second time…**

_**Author: AGAIN? YOU SERIOUSLY HAD TO RUN AWAY A SECOND TIME? YOU IDIOT! **_

_**ROCK ON, GRANDPA ROME! **_

**#8: 'America's Fighter-Plane of Doom'**

_**Author: wow…it was kinda neat, until you told Britain the reason why…*sighs***_

**#7: Messing with the portraits during the allies meeting:**

_**Author: hehehehe, you're not gonna live through this one….looks like everyone is mad at you…again…**_

**#6:Every time you use the word 'Badass' for everything:**

_**Author: the first few times it was funny, but it gets old real quick…**_

**#5: How Canada always takes the blame for you for a lot of things:**

_**Author: poor Canada…. wait, who are you again? *Canada joke***_

**#4: 'America the scaredy cat':**

_**Author: And you say that you're not afraid of anything….I guess that time with Japan and watching that scary movie proved you wrong…*hehehe, girlie scream***_

**#3: 'The Hamburgers':**

_**Author: ok, even though I'm American and I like fast food, I could never eat that many hamburgers in one time…**_

**#2: *ONLY GOOD POINT* kicking the crap outta those alien guys in the 'paint it white movie':**

_**Author: yes Folks, this was the only good point about America that I will talk about so listen up good…**_

_**It was the only time we actually got to see America kicking ass…and probably the only time that will EVER happen! **_

_**But sadly it only lasted a few seconds before he also got zapped like the others… *sighs in disappointment* **_

**Now Ireland, the number one reason why we Really DON'T like America** *At least in Ireland's point of view*

Author/Inu: come on now…if you haven't figured it out now, then I suggest you go back to otaku school or at least watch the series again…

**THE NUMBER ONE REASON WHY WE WOULD HATE AMERICA:**

**3…2…1..: ****#1:AMERICA'S STUPID CATCHPHRASE: COZ I'M THE HERO!: **

_**Author: yes THAT stupid catchphrase that will be forever stuck in my head for as long as I live. Two **__**seasons of hearing that whenever he opens his mouth, plus in the e movie would make anyone go crazy!**_

_**It's annoying, it's kinda lame at first, and it makes him sound like an idiot all the time. *but him being an idiot anyway, doesn't help the problem at all.* **_

_**Because it's so annoying and most people don't like it in the first place…which makes it the number one on the top 11 reasons why we would hate America!**_

_Ireland: And that's all for the top 11's reasons for America. We hoped you enjoyed it, I sure did. Especially since, I got to say all the things that I hate about him and not get in trouble for it. . . ._

"_YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" America yelled as he shouted something else, which was probably a rude comment at Britain. . ._

_because a few minutes later Britain was yelling something at America and was chasing him around, with his sword in hand from his pirate days while America started laughing again._

_Ireland just sighed as she walked away to go do something else, feeling glad she didn't have to deal with him anymore. . ._

_~Hetalia~ _**Top 11 reason's: America…Finished**

* * *

><p><strong>AuthorInu: And so ends our second Top 11 reason's fanfic for hetalia characters. I hoped you enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it, and happy that I don't have to do it on America again (insert evil laughter) **

**Please review if I need to improve for the next ones that I do, or what was your favorite part on the list. **

**The next Hetalia Top 11 list is gonna be on…**

**Well, I can't decide on Germany or Britain…so why don't I leave it to the readers for this one…if there's a favorite character you would like me to do on hetalia, let me know in a review or message me, and I'll see what I can do…**

**Britain: Thank god that's over with! I couldn't stand another minute with this git.**

**America: WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END? THIS CAN'T BE THE END…..THAT'S NOT FAIR!**

**Author/Inu: seriously, America, grow up. You should be grateful I did this countdown on you anyway. Even though you're one of my least favorite hetalia characters, I was willing to do this!**

**Britain: *curious* who are the others?**

**Author/Inu: well, there's Sealand…**

**Britain: YES! *raises fist in the air***

**Author/Inu: Also there's Poland, Turkey, France and few others…**

**Britain: *evil happy mode* Hell yes! Someone else besides me . . . . . hates that French Fancy Pants!**

**Author/Inu: yes I do! *evil grin on author's face and gives Britain a high five***

**America: *depressed mode* so that's the reason why you wrote this up…I can't be hated…I'm the hero…*cries* **

**Author/Inu: *sighs* Seriously, what am I gonna do with you? You're such a wimp, America…Anyway, thanks for coming and hope to see you again…**

_**~InuyashaMoonlight634 =^-^=~**_


End file.
